Memory
by angelsgal232
Summary: One day while at Lucy's house Natsu finds a strange object that may relate to his past. Things are forgotten that should have been remembered, things are remembered that should have been forgotten, new people come that should have stayed away, and people leave when they really should have stayed. I do not own Fairy Tail.
1. The Finding

Chapter 1: The Finding

*Normal POV*

It was a normal day at the guild. Natsu and Gray were fighting, Erza was trying to break them up, Juvia was trying to find a way to make gray fall for her, Levy was reading, Cana was drunk, Mira was quietly watching, and Lucy was at her usual spot at the bar.

*Lucy's POV*

_I really wish that Natsu would stop fighting all the time but we know that that probably will never happen. _Lucy thought with a small was almost dark out so she decided to go home for the day. "Bye Mira, see you tomorrow!" Mira smiled and waved at the blonde mage. _Man what a long day, I think I'll take a bath when I get home. _When she got to her house she found a familiar fire mage asleep on her bed. "Natsu! What are you doing here?!"

"I got hungry so I came here." He said groggily.

"Why didn't you just eat at the guild?"

"Cause Lucy's cooking is much tastier than the guilds." Natsu said with his famous grin. This caused Lucy to blush a little.

"Alright I'll make you some dinner, but you have to let me take a bath after."

"Deal!" With that Lucy made them some dinner and as promised Natsu let her take a bath. _He really is a troublesome guy, I honestly don't understand him at all. Ah but this bath is so relaxing. I shouldn't be worrying about him. _When she got out of the bath and got dressed she found Natsu holding a strange little object.

"Hey Luce, where'd you get this?"

*Natsu's POV*

"Hey flaimbrain! I heard you destroyed another town. How many towns haven't you destroyed now?" Gray walked into the guild back from a job.

"Oi! What'd you say popsicle?! You're gonna get it now!"

"Bring it on" Natsu hit Gray square in the face causing Gray to do the same. This went on for some time until Erza came and punched them both and they stopped. By the time they had stopped Natsu noticed that Lucy was gone. "Hey Mira, you know where Lucy went?"

"Oh she went home a while ago."

"Aw looks like flaimbrain is worried about his little princess" Gray called out.

"Shut up Gray!" Natsu yelled while his cheeks turned a light tint of pink, and with that he ran out the guild to Lucy's apartment. When he got there he noticed that she wasn't home yet so he decided to wait on the bed, which was somewhat of a bad idea because he ended up falling asleep. The next thing he knew Lucy was yelling at him and dragging him out of her bed.

_Why does she have to get so upset? I just wanted some food and then the next thing I know I'm asleep on her bed._ "I got hungry so I came here." I said while still half asleep.

"Why didn't you just eat at the guild?"

"Cause Lucy's cooking is much tastier than the guilds." I told her and the I flashed her on of my famous grins. _Lucy's cooking is one of the best things I have ever eaten. I remember that time when I tried to cook for her but I almost burnt down her apartment._

"Alright I'll make you some dinner, but you have to let me take a bath after."

"Deal!" I told her. After dinner as promised I let her go take a bath. It was just me in her room so I looked around at all the stuff in her room. I found this book that had a bunch of pictures of all of our guild mates. She had quite a lot of her and Levy which was expected of Lucy. When I got towards the end I noticed this one picture of me, Lucy and Happy. We were all smiling and it was by the magnolia tree, me and happy took her here because during the guild party she became sick. I smiled at it and I noticed off to the side that there was some writing off to the side. It said _Me, Natsu and Happy at the Magnolia tree. It is one of my most favorite memories. _I couldn't help but blush a little. I closed the book and when I was about to sit down something shiny caught my eye. _What the hell is this thing? It looks kind of like a locket, I wonder what's inside? _When I got a closer look I noticed that it wasn't a locket but a necklace with a little ring around it. _Somehow this looks familiar. Where have I seen this before? _And the realization hit me. Lucy came out of the bathroom and I asked her, "Hey Luce, where'd you get this?"


	2. The Searching

Chapter 2: The Searching

*Normal POV*

They were both staring at the little object that Natsu was holding. It was a small silver ring that was connected to a chain of somesort. "Lucy, where did you get this?" Natsu repeated. She was frozen in the spot where she stood. She didn't even know she had that or maybe she had just forgotten about it, but where was it from? "I, I don't remember" She said somewhat unsure of herself. Natsu became impatient and came closer to her. He asked a third time, "Lucy, do you have any idea where you might have gotten this?" His eyes pleaded at Lucy to see if she would remember anything. She was trying very hard to think of where she got it but she just couldn't remember. "I'm sorry Natsu but I don't have any memory of getting that" Natsu was disappointed so he decided to leave and just hope that Lucy would remember where she got it from. "Well alright Luce, I guess I'll see you tomorrow" And with that he jumped out the window.

*Lucy's POV*

_That was really weird. I hope Natsu is ok. _I was in my room fidgeting with the ring and trying to figure out what it was. _Why would I even have something like this with me? I never even remember getting it. _I decided to go for a walk. It was somewhat cold outside so I decided to grab a baby blue jacket and a soft white scarf. _This scarf kinda reminds me of Natsu's scarf. _I pulled up the scarf closer to my face and took a deep breath. _It kinda smells like Natsu too. It smells like a campfire._ It was kinda weird that it smelled like him since Natsu had only ever worn his scarf and never any other scarfs. I looked down at the scarf and gasped. This was Natsu's scarf! This was Natsu's freaking scarf! I just about fainted. _I have to return this to him right away! He must be freaking out right now. _I started running in the direction of Natsu's house as fast as I could. It took me about 15 to 20 minutes to get there and that was with me running. "Natsu!" I panted. "Natsu…I have…your...scarf." When I didn't hear anything I looked around and noticed that no one was here. "What the...Natsu where the hell are you?" I decided to sit down on the couch but it was only a little bit that I ended up falling asleep. _Natsu, come back. _

*Natsu's POV*

He had gone out on a walk after he had left Lucy's. Happy wasn't with him so he could think clearly. _Why couldn't she remember? I remembered almost right away so why couldn't Lucy? _He was disappointed that she couldn't remember. She should have remembered something that important. _Oh well I guess I can't expect her to remember right away I guess I'll just give her some time maybe then she'll remember. _He decided to head home, it was getting pretty cold outside not that it bothered him anyways. When I got home there was a familiar smell in the house. When he got in the house he notice someone on the couch so he went up to. _Why is she here and why is she asleep? _He noticed that she had something in her hands and he immediately recognised what it was. _Why the hell does she have my scarf? I don't remember giving it to her and i remember that I didn't leave it at her house. So why does she have it? _ I tried to take it out of her hands but she just gripped it harder and had a determined face on as if she was telling me that she wasn't going to let go. "Luce, come one give it back." I pulled again but she gripped it even harder. "Don't leave me.." she mumbled in her sleep. My eyes widened and my face flushed a little. _Did she really just say that?_ I smiled and then ruffled her hair a little bit. "Don't worry Luce, I won't ever leave you." I went over and grabbed a blanket from the floor and put it on top of her. I gave her a little kiss on the top of her head, "Goodnight Lucy" I smiled and went over to my hammock and went to bed myself.

*Lucy POV*

_Something warm just came on my head. What was that and why am I gripping Natsu's scarf as if I'm holding on for dear life? _I woke up and looked around. It was dark and I was on a couch, but whose I couldn't remember. But then I realized that I was at Natsu's house. _I went to his house to return his scarf but he wasn't home so I decided to wait until he came back but I ended up falling asleep on his couch. Great. _I looked around to see if a certain pink dragon slayer was here and found him sleeping in his hammock. I went over to drop his scarf on him but when I looked at him he had a worried look on his face. What he said next shocked me. "Lucy, Lucy! Come back!" He looked like he was about to cry and it broke my heart to see him like this. "Shh, Natsu. It's alright I'm here. I'm right here." I told him trying to sooth him. I decided to pet his head to see if that would calm him down, and it did. His worried face turned into a relaxed on and I sighed out of relief. _He's actually pretty cute when he's asleep._ I smiled and then I subconsciously kissed him on the cheek. I blushed a deep red realizing what I had just done. _Why the hell did I just do that?! What is wrong with me!_ I decided to get out of there as fast and as quietly as possible. When I finally got out of thee I just started running back to the city worried that Natsu would come after me. _Why would he come after me? wouldn't he have just kept me there if he heard me? _My thoughts were cut short when I was suddenly yanked away by strong arms. _Oh no. OH NO! I'm going to be raped! Someone help! _"Someo-" I was cut off when I heard someone say "My my. What's a pretty little girl wondering about the city this late at night hmm?" I bit his hand as hard as I could and he dropped me and yelped. "You bitch! You'll pay for this." I braced myself for the blow...but it never came. "How dare you try to do something like this to Lucy!" _Natsu_… was the first thought that came to my head but when I got a good look at my saviour I gasped.


	3. The Reunion

Chapter 3:The Reunion

Hey guys hope you enjoyed my little cliffhanger *mwahahah* I'll try not to do it for this chapter but no promises! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All characters belong to Hiro Mashima

*Natsu's POV*

I woke up to the sound of the door shutting, I guessed it was Lucy. I looked at the clock on the wall and noticed that it was almost 1 in the morning, way too late for Lucy to be walking home by herself. I got up and went after her to make sure she got home safely. When I got outside I noticed that she wasn't in my sight of vision. _She must have run but why would she run? _I shook that thought from his head and started jogging towards Lucy's sent. I noticed that someone else sent mixed with Lucy's, I growled with anger and worry. I followed the scent until he came to a dark ally. I didn't like it, soon I heard a muffled scream and then he heard someone yelp. "You bitch! You'll pay for this" _This isn't good. I need to get to Lucy as fast as possible! _I rushed to where I heard the scream but when he got there there were three people in the alley. One was Lucy, another was a really tall, buff guy with many tattoos and the other was a fairly tall guy with short wavy brown hair. "How dare you try to do something like this to Lucy!" The wavy hair guy yelled. _Who the hell is he and how does he know Lucy?_

*Lucy's POV*

_What the hell is happening?! Who is this guy and why is Natsu just standing there like an idiot?! He should be over here saving me!_ I didn't really know what was going on but I did know that 1. I was attacked 2. Someone had come to save me and 3. my hero was not Natsu Dragneel, it was a complete stranger. "Hey! Who the hell are you?!"

"Just shut up and don't get in the way!" My hero said. _Did he just tell me to shut up? Oh no he didn't just say that to me! I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind! And once im done with the weirdo I'll give Natsu some too for just sitting there on his lazy ass! _"Hey bucko! I think I can take care of myself!" And with that I Lucy-kicked him right in the gut. He made an 'Oof!' sound and fell to the ground. The guy who attacked me on the other hand had ran off. _Good riddance I say, he wasn't worth a Lucy-kick anyways. _I walked over to my hero and finally got a good look at him. He had short sandy brown wavy hair, he was probably about as tall as Natsu or Gray if he stood up, and he had icy blue eyes that felt like they were piercing into me when I looked him in the eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with green stripes on it, he had on a pair of khakis and a pair of black converse high tops. When I got a full look at him I felt like I had seen him before but I just couldn't remember. _Man I must be going old if I'm forgetting a bunch of stuff. And I'm not even 20 yet! _"Hey you! Who are you and have we met before?" I asked and he gave me a puzzling/disappointed face.

"Well I don't blame you for not remembering me.. I mean it has been like 13 years since we last saw each other. I'm Cyprin Oak**,** we used to play together all the time when we were little. It would always be just the two of us" _I have absolutely no idea who he is or if he's telling the truth or not. Well might as well trust him for now, if anything happens I'll just go to Natsu. _"I'm sorry but I really don't have any idea who you are. I haven't been having the best time with my memories lately so yea." I quietly looked down at the ground and then I was suddenly pulled into a firm hug. "It's alright Lucy, I'll help you remember about the past. I'm just glad that I found you again"

*Natsu's POV*

I did not like this. I did not like this at all. Some random guy who claims to be Lucy's childhood friend is hugging Lucy. My Lucy. _Who the hell does this guy think he is! when I'm done with him he'll wish he had never met Lucy. _"Oi! What do you think you're doing?" I loomed over him "Let go of Lucy. Now." He glared at me and hugged Lucy closed to him. _Did he just glare at me and then pull Lucy closer. No one does that but me! And maybe some of the girls but mainly me! _"Hey, I said let go of Lucy!" I grabbed her wrist and I was just about to pull Lucy away but then she stopped me. "It's alright Natsu, I'm not in danger anymore. To be honest I'm actually kind of tired and just want to go home"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Lucy, I'll escort you home then" Cyprin said and then pulled Lucy up with him."Now then where do you live?"

"Hey stupid! I'll be the one escorting Lucy back home. I actually know where she lives and I'm stronger than you so I can protect her" I growled my voice getting louder with each word. "Ha! You protect her? You just sat on the ground staring at the fight! You didn't even through a punch or anything! You can't even protect yourself you loser" And with that I cracked, I punched him square in the face and sent him flying backwards. "Natsu! Leave him alone!" Lucy shouted at me.

"Oh so now you're gonna take his side?! A complete strangers side who you don't even remember over your best friend and partner?!" She glared at me with fury in her eyes, she was pissed and I was dead. But I didn't care I was pissed too. _How could she be taking his side when she doesn't even know him? I'm her best friend and nakama, she should trust me the most out of everybody. _

"Natsu, he may be a stranger to me but he said that we used to be childhood bestfriends. Maybe he can help me bring back some of those memories.I know he went a little bit too far but please, just leave him be for now" She looked at me with pleading eyes and I sighed. "FIne but if he does anything to try and hurt you then I'm kicking his ass straight out of Magnolia"

"Great! Alright now Cyprin lets go to my house" Lucy went over to Cyprin and helped him up. They walked a few feet in front of me, but I was still within hearing distance, and he just talked about all the stuff that him and Lucy used to do in the past. I got bored with it and just tuned them out. We finally arrived at Lucy's house and I went straight for the fridge. "Hey Luce, Where's all your food?"

"You dummy. You ate it all remember?" And I actually remember I just liked to make her mad. "Alrighty then Cyprin, do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"Um actually I don't" He said shyly. "I was gonna ask if I could stay here for a while, if thats ok with you that is?"

"Of course it is! You can sleep on the couch tonight.I'll go get you some pillows and blankets" And with that Lucy disappeared into the other room. "Hey" I growled at him from the other side of the room. "If you do anything that might hurt or upset Lucy consider yourself dead"

"Well then, the same goes to you, loser" He made me want to punch him until there was nothing but a few brain cells left in him but I had promised Lucy I would be nice to him. "Alright I've got the pillows and blankets for you, now if theres anything else I can get for you just let me know"

"Thank you Lucy. I really appreciate it. Well goodnight Lucy"

"Goodnight Cyprin. Natsu, shouldn't you be going home now?"

"No. I'm going to say here for the night. Now go to sleep Lucy" She gave me a concerned look but then she turned away from me and fell asleep fairly fast but she's always done that. Once I knew she was completely asleep I went over to her bed and crawled in beside her. I pulled her close against me and kept a snug grip on her waist. _Lucy, I don't want to lose you . _Was my last thought before I slowly drifted off to sleep.

_Wow this actually turned out longer than I intended it to but oh well. I hoped you guys liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think about the story and give me suggestions, that would be great! Well see you next chapter!


End file.
